Trust can be personal gain
by amie.goode.9
Summary: Paige finds out that a trust spell probable wasn't the best idea she had. my first Fan Fiction please be nice (this one is done and the next one to it is Paige's new life)
1. Chapter 1

_**Trust can be personal gain**_

"so tell me what happened again" Paige said, she was wearing a white dress on with high white heels, she had dark brown hair that when half way down her back and had brown eyes. She was the tallest of the three although being the youngest.

Phoebe sighed, she had a green top on with dark jeans on, she has short dark brown hair and brown eyes "a demon attacked, again but me nor Piper got a look at it but Jason did"

"so ask him what the demon looked like and ID him"

"we would but he doesn't trust us, so he wont say what the demon looks like" Piper says, she was wearing a red top and black jeans, she had black hair and brown eyes, she was the shortest of the two "now if you have any ideas on getting it out of him it would help"

Paige looked at them for a minute, then smiled and says "I have an idea" she turned and goes up stairs "in the Book Of Shadows there's a trusting spell, we put it on me and he'll trust me, he'll spill he little guts and we can keep him safe when he's staying here, which is for how long?"

"2 weeks" Piper says to her as she is looking in the book of shadows "great, we just need to put the time limit on the spell and we are ready to go" Paige say writing the spell down for them "Phoebe, can you get the candles for me?" she asks "ok but I still don't like this" Phoebe says going over to a box in the corner of the attic "why?" "because doesn't this count as personal gain, I mean we are using magic to get someone to trust us" Phoebe says looking at Paige worried "no, we need him to trust us or he could get hurt, this is to protect him" Paige reassures her.

Paige handed the piece of paper to her sisters walked into the center of the candles "ok, lets do this" she said, the sister looked at each other then started to say the spell.

**_"Trust is needed_**

**_it's what we must see_**

**_make Jason trust me_**

**_for 2 weeks_**

**_let him speak_**

**_with me"_**

There was a bright light and a lot of smoke, when the sisters looked back at their sister. What they saw was not her, in her place was a small child maybe two at best, she had brown hair that went down to her waist, and a similar dress as Paige had been wearing, just plainer. The little girl looked up at them and said with a shaken voice and look about to cry "why am I a kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

Paige looked up at her sisters wanting for an answer, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Phoebe seeing that she was about to cry bent down and says to her "Paige is that you?" Paige looked at her and nodded her head "Ok, you know what has happened right?" Paige again just nods her head "Paige, sweetheart how old are you?" Paige looked at her and says "I'm 25"

Phoebe picks her up and turns to Piper "should we try to change her back?"

"we can't, she put a 2 week time limit on the spell, she is going to have to spend 2 weeks like this." Piper tells her.

Phoebe looks at Paige who is looking around at the attic "then we need to get her some cloths and diapers" Piper looks at her confused and Paige's face went red as she tried to avoid eye contact "Ok, how would you now that she will need diapers?" Piper asked "she's wearing one right now" Phoebe says to her.

"should we get her to start to do her job now then?" Piper asks Phoebe "yeah, we'll take her down stairs and get her to speak with Jas…" "not a chance, no one is seeing me like this , no" Paige cut Phoebe off shaking her head.

Piper and Phoebe look at each other and sigh, Phoebe walks out of the attic still caring Paige down stairs. When she gets into the living room she finds Leo talking to Jason, trying to get him to tell him what happened.

"Jason, have you met my little err… niece?, her name is Paige" Phoebe says smiling down at him while Paige tries to hind herself in Phoebe's shoulder, Phoebe puts Paige down on the couch with the boy "now why don't you two talk and me and Leo will have a grown up talk in the kitchen" she says as she walks in to the kitchen pulling Leo with her.

"hi" Jason says, Paige looks at him a bit scared, with him being 9 years old and big for his age he looked massive to her, he had blond hair and light blue eyes, she nodded at him "are you ok?" he asks her looking a bit worried, she nodded again, he looked her over and says with a smile on his face "you know that you don't have to be scared of me, right?" Paige smiled at that, it was like if he hadn't of said that then she wouldn't have known.

"Phoebe says that something about and you wont tell them what it is" Paige states, he looks at her "no, no it's not that I wont it's that I can't" he tells her, she just looks at him confused "why" he sigh "I don't know when I went to tell them what happened I can't speak if I was going to speak about that thing" "why don't you try to tell m…" she was cut off by a demon shimmering in, the demon looked a lot like a wolf just with a lot more teeth and a no hair, Paige screams when seeing him, he shot a fire ball from his mouth at her and she orbed in place and the demon shimmered out just as Phoebe run through the door and Piper comes down the stairs, see the smoke behind a crying Paige who looked scared to death, it didn't take much to see a demon had attacked.

"ok this is somewhat good now you can tell us what the demon looks like" Piper says to Paige who had final stopped crying, she nodded and went to speak but didn't say anything "I can't tell you" she final stuttered out "sweetheart, you have to we need to know" Phoebe says to her stroking her hair, Paige shakes her head "no, I cant, when I go to tell you something about it, I can't speak"

Piper and Phoebe look at each over "ok, that's it Grams would have saw from up there, maybe she can help us" Piper says as she turns and walks up the stairs. Phoebe picks Paige up and says "Jason, come with us we need to keep you safe"

"Grams if you saw what just happened, please help us!" Piper shouted looking up at the roof, after a minute the book opened and the pages started to turn, the demon that it stopped on was the ugliest Piper thought "Amon, this demon goes for the youngest of witches in families but only for the children and will not go for an only child. What he does is gets the children and puts them to work for the boys and sleeps with the girls, the power of three spell will vanishing him"


	3. Chapter 3

"so your telling me that this demon goes for the youngest, but only children and we just made the youngest of us a child, and we don't even have the power of three, great!" Phoebe stated "well, I think we do" Paige says to her looking shyly away, Phoebe looks at her just remembering that she was there and asks "what do you me, honey?" Paige looked away and orbed over to Piper "I can still orb, so I should still be able to do spells"

Piper and Phoebe looked at her shocked then Phoebe smiled at her, went over and picked her up and says happily "fantastic, we summon the demon and we can vanish him, is there a summoning spell?" Piper looks at the book and says "yes there is but I don't think we should do it yet" "what! Why?" Phoebe asks "I just think that we should get Paige to do a little spell first just so we know that she can do spells" Piper explains to her "Paige how about you make this candle disappear" "ok, err... Let the object of objection, become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen" after she finished the spell the candle disappeared.

"great lets deal with him and get thought the net two weeks, ok?" Piper says as they get ready to summon Amon.

**_I summon him_**  
**_I summon Amon_**  
**_Bring him here_**  
**_For us all to see_**

The demon shimmered in and looks around and was about to through a fireball and them when the sisters start to grant

**_The Power Of Three_**  
**_Will Set Us Free_**  
**_The Power Of Three_**  
**_Will Set Us Free_**  
**_The Power Of Three_**  
**_Will Set Us Free_**  
**_The Power Of Three_**  
**_Will Set Us Free_**  
**_The Power Of Three_**  
**_Will Set Us Free_**

The demon burst into flames and stretched and turned into dust.

"thank god that's done" Phoebe says turning to Piper and Paige and adds "why did we have to say that so many times?" "I think because Paige is so young that her powers aren't that strong so we had to say it more times for it to work" Piper explained.  
Just then Paige began to glow and she started to grow, then she was back to being her 25 year old.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short and took so long, but it was just them getting rid of the demon, and just so you know Paige is not gonna be 25 if the Elders have any thing to say about


	4. Chapter 4

"what the hell!" Paige says as she looks at herself and asks "what happened to the time limit that I put on the spell?"

Piper and Phoebe just shrugged, just as Leo orbs in and says "I can explain that one"

"the Elders changed you back, they need to speak we you all" Leo explains "why do they want to speak with us?" Piper asks "they said that they would talk with Paige then with all of you about something, but I don't know what it is that they want to talk about" he answers then orbs all of them up.

"Paige their wanting for you in there" he says pointing to the big doors, she walks to the doors as they start to open.

When she went inside she saw all of the main Elders sat, looking down on her "err… can you explain what it is that you need?" Paige asked  
"Paige, you are using magic without thought for your actions, we have been patent with you , but the trust spell was the last, you have a great destiny awaiting you, the destiny for the charmed ones is over and your should be starting but we fear that you can not fulfil your destiny not being raised by magic" "so I wasn't raised with magic Piper and phoebe wasn't as well!" Paige cuts him off "yes they were, they may not have known it but Piper, Phoebe and Prue were always around magic your grams made use of that, now as I was saying we all believe it best if you learnt magic from an earlier age" he says to her, she looks at him shocked and almost shouted "what? Your going to change my past?" "no we are going to change your present" he said, just and a white little takes over Paige and she starts to get smaller, her cloths changing as they did, her dress changed to a pear of jeans that had hold in the knees and a top that said 'perfect is not my style' and a black shirt, her high heel turned into a pear of high tops.

When the transformation was over instead of a 25 year old beautiful woman there stood a 15 year old girl.

* * *

Outside Piper was pacing back and forth "what is taking so long? I mean it can't take this long, can it?" she rambled to herself "honey, please it will be ok" Leo says trying to be reassuring but failing "what's wrong with her?" Jason asked Phoebe as he watched her "don't worry she's fine, just a bit… worried… about are sister" Phoebe told him, then stood up and went to Piper "she is going to be fine"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? Paige screamed at them her brown hair going into her eyes, when she felt a pear of hands pull her into a hug she felt like she knew who this was and started to cry into her.

After about a minute of cry she pulled away and looked at her face, she was about a head taller then her, she had black hair, her eyes were blue and she looked about 25 years old.

Paige moved away and asked "who are you?" the woman smiled and said with a laugh "I'm your older sister, I'm Prue."

* * *

did not see that coming did you, want till you hear why she's back it'll make you happy or whatever your feeling reading this :)


	5. Chapter 5

Paige's eyes widened "did you just say your Prue?" she stuttered out "yes, I'm Prue we can go over to one of the waiting rooms so I can explain what's happening, while they talk to Piper and Phoebe" Prue says to her leading her out but Paige pulled away "why can't I see them now?" she asked defensively "because they have a choice to make and you could change their minds and stop them from thinking clearly if you were there" Prue explained to her then asked "are you coming?" Paige nodded her head and followed her.

* * *

The doors opened and one of the Elders came out "Piper, Phoebe can you come in here please?" they nodded their heads and started to walk forward before Phoebe stopped "Leo, watch Jason for us please?" she asked, he nodded and went over to him.

When they got inside Piper asked "where is Paige?" the Elder that asked them in took his sit and said to them "your sister will be out after we talk to you and I would like to talk to you without being interrupted by you I that it OK?" Piper rolled her eyes "fine whatever, just get to the point"

"your sister has her own destiny and we believe that she need help with it, that is why with have changed reality and made the work think that she is just a 15 year old girl" Piper went to say something but was stopped by the Elder "we will give you a choice we will turn your ages back as well as that there isn't that much of an age difference, and also we will be sending your sister, Prue back with you, now what is it that you wish to do?"

* * *

Prue sat Paige down "look I know that this will be hard for you, I tried and tried to get them not to do it but they wouldn't listen, I'm so, so sorry that I can't stop them" Prue said her eyes starting to tear.

"no, it's fine I guess, I you tell me why you're here?" Paige asked her, Prue smiled "they're going to send me back" Paige looked at her confused "send you back to where?"

"home, they are sending me back home, I'll be alive and I will be your guardian and although they want you to go to magic school I think you would be better going to a normal school, we just have to wait for Piper and Phoebe to choose" Prue explained to her "choose? Choose what?" Paige asked.

* * *

"first of all you turn are sister into a 15 year old! And second you want to turn me and my sister into teens as well! And third you want to bring are sister back from the dead!" Piper shouted

"we did what we thought was best for her, and we are not going to be making you and your sister teens, Phoebe will be 21 and you will be 23 if you say that you want to do it, if not then we wont." the Elder told her blankly "what do you say to it? Do you want to do it or not?"

* * *

"what will happen if they choose not to get younger?" Paige asked, Prue looked at her and smiled "nothing really, there will just be a massive difference between us all that's it"

Paige pulls her legs up and hugs them thinking, but was cut short by Prue hugging her "don't worry, even if they say they don't want to, you will still have us all, no matter what age we are"

They sat there in silence for a through minutes, then the door opens and a younger Phoebe and Piper walk through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige jumped up and hugged Phoebe and Piper and Phoebe hugged her back but Piper didn't, see was looking at Prue, she looked about to cry.  
Prue spoke first "are you OK with this? Because I can ask them not to do it?" Piper looked at her blankly "you knew, you knew they were going to do this and you didn't stop it" Paige cut in "she try, they wouldn't listen to her" Piper looked at her angrily "why the hell are you defending her?" "because she tried and at least she didn't do nothing" Paige said not making eye contact with her sister.

"can you still orb?" Piper asked coldly, Paige shocked at how she sounded "take us back to Leo we'll get Jason and go" she stated with her eyes closed and her hand out, Paige took her hand, Phoebe put her hand on as well but they didn't orb Piper opened her eyes and Paige looking at Prue, Prue move forward and took Paige over arm, they orbed back to Leo and got Jason and went back home.

"what the hell has happened in here?" Piper said as she looked around, all around the room there where books and sketch pad and pencils, Piper turns to Paige, she just shrugs not knowing what to say, Piper turned and walked away into the kitchen "what did I do?" Paige asked turning to her two sisters, they just shrugged.

10 minutes later Piper come back out of the kitchen and said "sorry, it's a bit much, I mean my little sister is now 15, my older sister is back from the dead and it's just hard" Prue got up and went over to Piper and pulled her into a hug "don't worry it's fine, it's a lot to take in"

"what's going to happen now?" Phoebe said to them from the couch "well, to every one we are the family in town, so we get Paige into the high school and we all have jobs, Phoebe you have a job as the new comeliest, Paige you are running a new club and I work as a Photographer for lots of people." Prue explained "want I have to go back to school? Well this is just great!" Paige said annoyed at her life "you'll be fine, don't worry, I mean it's just high school"

"only someone who was a cheerleader can say that" Piper whispered to Phoebe, Phoebe tried to stop the giggle that came out, Prue and Paige turned to her "what is it?" Paige asked her, Phoebe just shuck her head and when up stairs.

* * *

this is the last chapter put don't worry they will be another going on from this one :)


End file.
